My Angel
by Meow-Neko2234
Summary: It's a story about a girl with witch blood and has a dark past. Will people accept her or will she be lost in darkness.  This is a love story. KidxOC or OCxOC or SoulxOC or BlackStarxOC.


**I do NOT own Soul Eater but I do own Lyra and Drake. Hope you like it! ^-^**

* * *

><p>I gawked at the sight of our new school. Okay let me tell you few things about me and my weapon, my name is Lyra and I am a meister, and my weapon's name is Drake. Now that I am done let's go one with the story.<p>

"Well come on we have to see Lord Death." Drake grabbed my hand and led me into the huge school. As we were walking into the school people were staring at us. I wore a pink tank top, black skinny jeans, and pink flats. I also had a choker around my neck. Drake wore blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and he had on some sneakers.

We kept walking until we were stopped by a blue haired boy.

"I AM BLACK STAR! THE GREATEST ASSASIAN EVER I WILL BE THE ONE TO SURPASS GOD!"

"Umm dude can you move we have to see Lord Death" Drake said to the guy named Black Star.

"I challenge you to a battle! That will show you to steal the spotlight from me!" Black Star yelled. Then three people ran up to him. There were two girls and another guy.

One girl had black hair in a pony tail and the other girl had dirty blonde hair into two pony tails and green eyes. The other guy that showed up had white spiked to the side and had red eyes, I think he is an albino…cool.

The black haired girl told Black Star not to say that and the white haired guy said how that was uncool and the girl with the dirty blonde hair just sighed.

I walked up to the blue haired boy and fidgeted in front of him and looked at him.

"Umm…c-can w-we go through please?" I said to him with a light blush on my face, since I'm shy when I talk to people.

I noticed that he blushed a little and the guy behind him also had a blush on his cheeks. Then he nodded and I smiled a bit.

"Thank you. I hope to meet you again. Come on Drake lets go." I turned my head towards Drake as I said the last part. Drake nodded and he held my hand again. Then he led us to the death room.

*FF after they meet Lord Death I'm too lazy to write what happened besides nothing really happened *

We were walking to our classroom and Drake still held my hand. I smiled as how he knew how nervous I was so to calm my nervousness he held my hand; he always did when we were small. We found the classroom; I took a deep breath as Drake opened the door. When we walked in I felt eyes on us and I blushed a bright pink.

"So you must be the new students so introduce yourselves" the teacher said. He had a screw in his head which I thought was cool. The teacher also had stitches on his face, his clothes, even on his computer chair.

"Name's Drake Nelson and her name is Lyra Bell" as Drake introduced us Professor Stein was examining me.

"Miss Bell you have such a strange soul. I'd like to dissect you" my eyes widened and I clutched Drake's shirt and hid behind him, scared of my teacher. Drake led us to empty seats in the front in the middle. As class started I was thinking about what the professor said.

"_Miss Bell you have such a strange soul" _I stared off into space as I thought about my past.

_Flashback_

"_Mama how can you do magic? I thought witches could do magic." 5 year old Lyra asked/said to her beautiful mother. Her mother had red crimson eyes and long black hair. Her mother combed her hair as she played with her toys._

"_Well darling I have witch blood in me and so do you." Her mother said to her. Lyra looked at her mother _

"_Aren't witches evil?" Her mother chuckled as let go of the girls hair._

"_No not all of them. My grandmother was a wonderful witch. She never harmed anyone." Lyra's eyes brightened._

"_Really?" her mother laughed and she smiled at her._

"_Yes."_

_End of Flashback_

That was the last thing I remembered before I heard someone call my name. I looked at Drake and he looked worried.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? It seemed as if you were in a whole new universe" I smiled at him and nodded.

"Well come on the people we met earlier invited us to eat lunch with them."

"Oh…okay." I stood up and we met up with Black Star and his friends. They introduced themselves. Maka was the girl with the dirty blonde hair and her partner was the guy with white hair, Soul, and the girl with black hair was Tsubaki. I also meet tree new people named Liz, Kid, and Patty. I also found out that Kid loves symmetry.

"Dude what's with the stripes?" as Drake said it Kid started pounding his fists on the ground.

"I'm an abomination, trash! I deserve to die!" Liz and Patty started to cheer him up and I felt the need to comfort him. I kneeled in front of him and said,

"You don't deserve to die and who cares about the stripes. Nobody's perfect."

"R-really?" I smiled at him.

"Really" Kid stood up and fixed himself. Then we went to a place to eat. I started talking to my new friends. It was funny watching Maka and Soul, they remind me of a married couple, especially when Maka gives Soul her famous 'Maka Chop'. I had fun and for the first time I had real friends.

*FF after school*

"Bye you guys!" We yelled at our new friends. Drake and I walked to our apartment.

"I like them." I heard Drake say and I smiled.

"Well tomorrow is going to be another great day." I said and Drake nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Neko - Hi everyone! :) I hope you like it so far and I am sorry that's short.<br>**

**Kid - *rants about how he is trash for not being symmetrical* **

**Neko - NO! You're not trash Kid. *consols Kid***

**Kid - Really?**

**Neko - Yes really. :)**

**Black Star - Yes he is**

**Kid - *starts ranting and crying***

**Neko - *hits Black Star***

**Black Star - Oww!**

**Neko - See you guys later!**


End file.
